Naruto a Fairy Tail Mage
by JustImprov
Summary: The war is over, Naruto is dead, but he is given another chance at life in a new world. In this story Naruto won't be OP/Godlike, he won't have chakra or the 9-tails, he will use magic but not one I've seen used in FF. Naruto will be smarter, and a bit OOC, but if you like my other story you will like this one. I don't own either brands or the cover art. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Naruto Mage of Fairy Tail**

 **A/N In this story Naruto won't have Charka since that always makes him op/god mode, also he won't have the standard dragon/god slayer magics either. He will be smarter when he fights, and a bit OOC but I hope you guys like. Also the cover art is one I saw and really liked, it was made by Morganjent4 on Deviantart.**

 **~Improv**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

 **Naruto Vs Kaguya**

It was a funny thing for Naruto, he knew he was about to die and yet he didn't care. The sounds of his shouting friends and comrades were drowned out by the ringing in his ears. The war was almost over, there was only one enemy left, the Rabbit Goddess herself. Even though she was the only enemy left, she was definitely the most powerful one, so to prevent more deaths he did something that would get him yelled at, or punched.

He slightly turned his head, he could see out the corner of his eye what was left of the Allied Shinobi Forces, they were all trapped within his **Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation)** It was the same barrier the Sound Four used to trap the Third Hokage. Only Naruto's was much stronger since he used four of his **Kage Bunshin's (Shadow Clones)** to create the barrier, it also helped that his clones were under his **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**. He watched as his friends desperately tried to break the barrier, lunching attack after attack at it, only for the attacks to be destroyed as soon as they touched the barrier.

Naruto turned his attention back to his enemy, their battle was only hitting the ten minute mark now, yet both of them were heavily damaged. Naruto managed to slash the Rabbit Goddess's face, destroying her third eye as well as her left one, her clothes were torn and dyed red with blood. Her right leg was completely gone courtesy of a **Rasenshuriken** she was barely able to dodge, she was now using a leg made out of pure chakra.

Naruto wasn't in any better shape, the right side of his face was completely destroyed thanks to a fire based Jutsu. He had multiple broken bones, and was so low on blood that darkness started to appear on the edges of his vision. His left arm was in the worse shape, his hand was missing, cut off at the wrist, a sacrifice he had to make in order to take her leg.

He was dying, he knew it, she knew it, everyone watching knew it. He had to end this in the next move. Naruto took a deep breath, ignoring the feeling of bones rattling around in his lungs, he still couldn't hear, his ear drums must have busted, he ignored it.

Naruto charged the Rabbit Goddess, his **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** allowed him to move faster then ever before.

The Allied Shinobi Forces could only watch as Naruto charged into battle.

 _~Poof!~_ As soon as Naruto was a few feet away from Kaguya he exploded into a cloud of smoke, every Shinobi watching knew what that meant. Naruto's signature technique **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , and judging by the size of the cloud he must have created a lot of clones.

* * *

No one could see what was going on, not even the Hyugas since if they activated their eyes they would be blinded by the barrier. The only thing the army could do was listen, listen to the explosions, see a blast of fire, lighting, and wind fly out of the cloud every now and then.

In less then a minute it was over, nothing but silence filled the area, the Shinobi anxiously waited for the smoke/dust to clear.

* * *

Pain was something Naruto knew well, his life was full of pain, it started a few hours after he was born and an ANBU shoved a knife through his side nearly killing him. Everyday since then he has felt pain, but this was so much more.

Naruto was down on one knee, his whole left side was ruined, his arm was gone. He was completely burned from his shoulder down to his knee, the skin was burnt black, a few patches of pink flesh could be seen. His remaining eye was ripped out by a wind Jutsu, leaving him blind, and since his chakra was lower then it has ever been his **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** was gone, leaving him to rely on his body's natural ability to sense his surroundings.

Thankfully Kaguya was in worse shape, now she was missing both of her legs as well as her right arm. More importantly she was now bound, she was trapped in a Uzumaki technique that his mother made famous. **Adamantine Sealing Chains**

* * *

"NARUTOOO!"

"LET US OOUUTTT!"

"YOU NEED OUR HELP!" Once Naruto's mangled body was revealed the Allied Shinobi Forces were sent into a frenzy. Half the the forces were trying even harder to break the barrier, while the other half were just outright crying. Even if most of them didn't know who Naruto was before the war, they all shared the same pain, the pain of watching a comrade fight and die to protect you, while you can do nothing for them. They all knew the truth, this wasn't a fight they could join, this was a fight far beyond the level of Kage, they knew they would be wiped out in a single attack, so for now all they could do was watch and send their prayers to Naruto.

Naruto's friends could do nothing but watch in horror, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all completely drained after fighting Madara, Obito, and the Ten-tails. So when Kaguya appeared only Naruto had the energy to fight.

The rest of the Konoha 12, and the Konoha Shinobi refused to look away, they would burn this fight into their memories. The day the person that was once the most hated kid in their village, was now the man that was protecting that while saving the entire world as they knew it.

Tsunade was on her knees crying hysterically, she had to watch as the boy that was like her grandson was dying, she knew from his injuries death would come for him any minute now, the fact that he was still breathing only proved how truly powerful he had become.

Gaara tried to keep his face passive, but he couldn't as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He never thought the man that was like a brother would die before him. The pain in his chest only increased as he listened to Shizune trying to comfort Tsunade, he couldn't take it, listening to the person that was believed to be the strongest woman in the world cry out in so much pain.

The person that was in arguably in the worst pain was Hinata, a heavily injured Neji and Tenten had to hold the girl back from trying to break the barrier with her bare hands to get to Naruto. Tenten understood why, she saw what happen just a few hours before this battle. She watched as Naruto kissed Hinata, confessing his feeling to her then asking her out on a date once everything was back to normal. Tenten couldn't image watching the man you've loved your whole life die in such a gruesome way, only hours after confessing to you.

The screams and crying only intensified once they saw what Naruto did. He used a Kinjutsu that Konohagakure knew all to well, **Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** Naruto summoned the Shinigami in order to seal away the Rabbit Goddess forever. They knew they now this would be the last time they ever saw Naruto, they wouldn't even be able to see him in the afterlife, because the price of **Shiki Fujin** is to be forever trapped inside the Shinigami's stomach.

They watched as Kaguya's soul was ripped out of her body, then consumed by the Shinigami, once that was done Naruto pulled out a small bloodstained scroll and placed it on the ground. Naruto walked over then picked up Kaguya's broken body and threw it over his good shoulder, he then turned back and walked toward the Shinigami, who created a portal for Naruto to walk through. Once Naruto reached the portal he turned back to the Allied Shinobi Forces, and smiled, Then he was pulled through the portal and gone forever.

Once the portal was closed the barrier finally fell, but nobody moved, the war was over they won they should be celebrating. Instead they were mourning, crying and trying to confront each other. This day October Tenth wouldn't be remembered as the day the Allied Shinobi Forces banned together and won the Fourth Shinobi War. No this day Naruto's 17th birthday, will always be remembered as the day the new **Shinobi no Kami** , gave his life in order to save the world, and he did it with a smile on his face. A smile that will never be forgotten, and a story that would inspire people of all ages until the end of time.

 **Unknown Location**

" _I didn't think death would be so... floaty?"_ Naruto didn't know where he was or how long he had been there, but he found it to be oddly peaceful. To Naruto it just felt like he was flowing in water, but everything was black because he didn't have eyes anymore.

"Can you hear me young one?" A light, sweet, feminine voice broke the silence, the voice sounded kind, but a bit tired as well. Naruto's ears twitched, he could hear the voice, but during the battle his hearing was destroyed. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

" _Dammit I guess my throat was messed up during the fight."_

"Do not worry young one, you may not have your voice, but I can hear your thoughts." That didn't bother Naruto as much as it should have, since he was used to having a giant fox talking to him in his mind, and he did have his mother and father in there as well.

" _Who are you?"_

"I am known by many names, some call me God, others call me Gaia, but your people call me Kami."

" _K-K-Kami-sama!?... Well I guess I can't be surprised I did just die while beating up some Goddess with bunny ears."_ Naruto was thinking out loud, forgetting his thoughts could be heard. He quickly remembered when his ears were filled with the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, the sound of Kami giggling.

"You are wrong young one, the woman you fought was no Goddess, she was simply a mortal that obtained powers beyond the mortal realm." If Naruto could see his face he would be able to realize how heavily he was blushing. A million questions were running through Naruto's mind, but when he heard Kami sigh he realized what he wanted to ask first.

" _Kami-sama... why are you so tired?"_ A shiver shot through his body when he heard another beautiful giggle.

"You are so kind young one, even while you lay there dying you still ask about my health." Naruto could definitely feel the heat fill his face this time.

" _W-well I guess I've made peace with my death, b-but I would like to learn more about you Kami-sama."_ Another giggle made his body shake.

"You're such a sweet boy, tell me young one do you know what I do?" Naruto tilted his head, he honestly didn't know, he never was religious. Thankfully he did always believe in Kami, but he was always focused on training over anything else.

" _Umm you watch over the world and keep it safe?"_ A sigh filled the silence letting him know he was wrong.

"Sadly I do not, you see young one your world is only one of the universes I watch over. There is a seemingly infinite amount of universes out there, so many that I can not watch over them all. So instead I move from universe to universe and make sure they're at peace. You were able to protect your world, but some worlds are not so lucky. Some worlds get destroyed by evil, if I come across a universe ruled by evil I reset it. Meaning I turn back the hands of time to the day that universe was created, giving that world another chance of living. Do you understand young one?"

Naruto took a few seconds to process the information, it made sense, Naruto may not have been the smartest person but that was only because he never had a teacher that tried to teach him. The academy sabotaged his education on purpose, Kakashi only taught him how to tree walk and how to throw a ball to his 'teammates', Jiraiya only taught him the Rasengan and how to use Kurama's chakra, the Toads taught him Sage Mode. Everything else Naruto taught himself, from the beginning Naruto had more potential then anyone else his age, but that was all wasted. So he could understand what Kami was saying, but part of him wondered if he was understanding on his own, or was hearing Kami's voice making him understand.

" _does resetting universes take a lot out of you Kami-sama?"_ It sounded like a dumb question to ask, but then again he was talking to the Kami.

"It depends on how long that universe has existed, normally I can turn back a few thousand years without a problem. But I have reset nearly 8,000 universes since my last rest, right now I am very low on power, I plan on resting when I'm done speaking to you young one." Naruto fought the urge to pout, he knew he could talk to the Kami forever, but knowing it would end made him sad.

" _Kami-sama does that mean if I would have failed to defeat that bunny girl you would have reset my world as well."_

"Of course young one, you were the last hope your world had. I watched your battle with that blasphemous mortal, and I was impressed. You showed a level of skill most worlds have no chance of reaching. So once the fight was over I looked into your memories, I watched your life from the second you were born, up until the second you stepped into the Shinigami's portal. Once again you impressed me young one, I've seen many people live a life much like yours, and those people always end up destroying the world. Tell me young one, why did you choose to save the world instead of destroy it." Naruto bit his lip, he never said it out loud, but he also didn't want to lie to Kami of all beings.

" _I thought about it once, when I was younger, I hated people, I wanted nothing more then to kill everyone that hurt me, everyone that ignored or glared at me. I though about destroying the village bit by bit, but in the end I didn't want to become what they believed I already was."_ Naruto held his breath, he just told his darkest secret, one he wished would never see the light of day.

"You have a very strong will young one, I already knew what your reasons were, but I asked you as a final test to see if you were truly worthy. I believe you are."

" _What do you mean Kami-sama?"_

"It is very rare for me to reward individuals, but after seeing your life I have decided you deserve one."

" _B-but I don't think I..."_

"Hush young one I have decided, but this isn't just a simple reward, I require you to do something from me in return."

" _Of course! What ever you need."_ Another giggle induced shiver flew through his body.

"There was a universe I passed by before reaching yours. This universe was peaceful yes, but I could tell one day a great evil would fight to destroy that peace. I am not sure if the protectors of this world will be enough to save it, so I wish to send you there as well. With your help peace will remind, and the evil will be defeated. Do you accept this request of mine." Naruto didn't even have to think, he immediately answered.

" _Yes Kami-sama, you didn't even have to ask."_

"Thank you young one, the reward I was going to give you was a chance, a chance to have a normal life. To grow up with a family, to not have to worry about fighting, but now I have asked you to fulfill my selfish request."

" _It's okay Kami-sama! Honestly! I'm not sure I could live a normal life without kicking a few asses!"_ Naruto shouted just like he did when he was a kid, but then he froze once he realized he just swore in front of the most powerful being in existence. His body relaxed once he heard that giggle he was starting to get addicted to.

"Even so I feel like I should give you another reward since you will be going to this new world as a request form me." Naruto was going to protest, but then his whole body was immediately filled with warmth as the softest pair of lips he has ever felt pressed against his. It was only a light kiss but even then his whole body felt satisfied as he started drifting off to sleep.

"Rest well Naruto Uzumaki, because once you wake up you will be in a new world." The last thing Naruto heard was that sweet giggle, then darkness took him.

 **Sometime Later**

"Up...one... wake... young..." Naruto's eyes slowly opened.

"Good you're awake now young one." Naruto's eyes were opened completely now, the first thing he noticed was he was in a pitch black room, but some how he could see perfectly clear.

"Kami-sama? Where am I?"

"I must apologize young one, it seems I didn't have as much power left as I thought I did. I don't even have enough power to manifest in my physical form, and I do not have enough power to reincarnate you into this new world as I was planning to. The only option I have now is to send you back in your current body." Kami's voice sounded a bit sad so Naruto quickly spoke up trying to cheer the divine being up.

"That's okay Kami-sama! I'm actually glad! I mean at least now I don't have to poop in a dipper for a few years!" It wasn't until he finished talking that he realized he made a fool of himself, but that was brushed off when he was rewarded with the giggle he loved.

"Yes having a body of a baby with the mind of a man would be madding for you. But again I have failed you young one, because I am so low on energy I can't fully heal your body. I made you young again, but without the Nine-Tails your chakra network has been destroyed. I don't have enough energy to rebuild it, I only have enough energy left to send you to the new universe, I'm sorry you won't be able to use chakra.

I tried to fix your body so it can use this new universes energy, but just like your friend Rock Lee your body is unable to release large amounts of it. I'm sorry Naruto but I can't fix you, and I have to send you to this world soon, if I don't you'll be trapped here until I wake up, which would be at least 100 years."

"It's okay Kami-sama! Chakra isn't everything, after all even though Lee couldn't use it he still kicked ass. I will just have to get super strong like he did and I can still fight!" Naruto panicked when he realized once again he just swore in front of the most powerful being in the universe, but he relaxed when he hard that sweet giggle.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I forgot no matter what the odds you always find a way to win." Naruto blushed. _"I know I was in love with Hinata, but I'm never going to see her again, so I wonder it's okay for me to fall in love with Kami."_ Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the Deity's giggle, only it was even louder this time. Then it hit him. _"Oh no no no! You can still hear my thoughts can't you!?"_ His fear was confirmed when the sweet giggling turned into beautiful laughter.

Naruto covered his bright red face, in his life he's done some embarrassing things, but embarrassing himself in front of the creator of all things, Naruto just didn't know what to say now.

"I'm sorry for laughing Naruto, but it's not everyday I get confessed to on accident." Naruto didn't say anything, he was too busy trying to hide his still red face, but he couldn't help but image a beautiful woman with a teasing grin on her face.

"Sadly Naruto our time together must come to an end, I'm struggling to stay awake. I must send you away now so I don't fall asleep and leave you here." Naruto frowned he didn't want to go, but he did want to fulfill her request, and part of him was excited to see this new world.

"Okay Kami-sama I'm ready to go, and I swear I won't fail you!"

"I know you won't Naruto, but no matter what happens I promise that you will always have a spot in what your people call the Pure Land." Naruto smiled. _"Dam I don't want to go, but Kami-sama needs her rest. Well I just hope this isn't the last time I meet her."_ Once again Naruto forgot Kami could still hear him.

"Don't worry Naruto we will meet again, and who knows maybe I'll give you another reward _._ " Naruto immediately started blushing. _"Oh Kami I hope she gives me another kiss!"_ Naruto felt like slapping himself, but it was worth it to her her laugh.

"I've enjoyed speaking to you Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm sending you to the new universe now. Since I don't have a lot of energy left I can't send you to a precise location, but I'm sending you as close as I can to a guild called Fairy Tail. This group of people has the highest chance of defeating this worlds evil. Also like I said before I couldn't fully heal you, so you will have a few injuries left, but it's nothing a hero like you can't handle." Naruto grinned, every time Kami talked an image of a beautiful woman appeared in his head, he just couldn't help smile/blush because of it.

"You're right Kami-sama, even if you send me back with no arms or eyes I still wont fail you!" Naruto gave a thumbs up, but secretly he was hoping to hear that sweet giggle once last time, thankfully he was able to.

"Until we meet again Naruto I wish you luck." Before Naruto could speak everything turned white.

 **Forest Daytime**

" _Dam I feel like I was hit by one of those trains from the land of snow, or spring or whatever it was."_ This wasn't the worst pain he's ever felt, but he could definitely tell he didn't have Kurama. His body didn't even feel like it was healing at all.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything since everything was just burly. The only thing he could do was groan while trying to move. _"Shit I'm too sore right now, dam I'll just deal with it later."_ Naruto closed his eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep. He fell asleep so fast he didn't notice someone walking toward him.

 **Some Time Later Unknown Location**

Naruto shifted in his sleep, slowly waking up, this time the first thing he noticed was his body felt much better. He did feel a bit sore, but at least he could move now.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, after blinking a few times he managed to get his eyes to focus. The first thing he noticed was pink hair. _"Sakura? Wait no Kami sent me to another universe... Right?"_ While Naruto was lost in thought an elderly pink haired woman was standing over him.

"You're awake now human?" Naruto turned back to the old woman, he looked at he strange cloak that had some sort of spikes on the collar. _"This universe has strange fashion."_

"Who are you Obasan?" The pink haired woman's eye twitched, but she didn't react.

"Tell me human, why did I find a beat up and naked child in my forest?" Normally she wouldn't care, she would just heal him up then kick him out. But when she found Naruto he was completely naked, and had multiple broken bones. It looked like the poor blonde was beaten to an inch of his life, but thankfully when she checked him there were no signs of sexual abuse.

" _SHIT! I didn't expect to meet someone so soon, what do I tell her?"_ Naruto was panicking, he was never a good liar.

"Umm... Well you see I'm a ninja from another universe, and after I defeated this Goddess with bunny ears Kami herself sent me here to save this world!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis. The old woman's eye began to twitch even more, but she didn't say anything. Instead she just turned around, walked over to a table full of strange bottles, she picked up a small bottle with green liquid then walked back.

"Here drink this human, then leave." The old woman shoved the bottle into his hands.

"Umm Obasan what is this?"

"Healing Potion, now drink it and leave."

"Umm Obasan what's a Healing Potion?"

"A potion that heals you when you drink it, now drink it and leave."

"Umm Oba..."

"DRINK IT!" Naruto yelped and quickly chugged the potion down, it had a very bitter taste that made him gag.

"Obasan that was gross!"

"Doesn't matter now leave." The old woman grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. Once he was in the air Naruto looked down and could see the clothes he was now wearing. He was wearing a long sleeve white button-down shirt with a pocket on the chest, and a pair of khaki pants that had three spare pockets on the sides of both legs, he wasn't wearing anything on his feet though.

"But Obasan! I don't know where to go!" Naruto quickly put on the sad child act, he did have to do a few missions were he Henged into a child in order to trick older women.

The pink haired woman just sighed dropping the boy back on the bed. Once Naruto was free he quickly walked over to where he saw the old lady grabbing the Healing Potion. Once he was there he saw a bunch of bottles filled with various colored liquids.

"Hey Obasan what are these?!" The old woman sighed, normally she would have kicked him out by now, but even she couldn't kick out the adorable ball of happiness.

"Those are potions."

"Umm Obasan what are potions?"

"They are liquids that have different effects depending on what you made them for." Naruto looked at them in awe. _"Wait that green one she made me drink tasted nasty, but now I feel good, really good!"_

"Obasan where did you get these?"

"I made them." Naruto snapped his head toward the pink haired woman, his eyes turned into stars.

"REALLY!? CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE THEM!?" The woman took a step back, partly because his shouting startled her, and mostly because people only ask her anything when they need healing.

"Why would you want to learn Alchemy?" Naruto tilted his head in a way that would make most older women squeal at his cuteness.

"Alchimney? What's that I just want to learn how to make Healing Potions!" The people that knew him wouldn't believe it, but he was actually thinking ahead. _"Making a liquid that heals you when you drink it, that would be so useful now that I don't have Kurama!"_

"Making potions is Alchemy!"

"Oh? Well can you teach me Alchimney then!?"

"It's Alchemy!"

"Yeah that! Can you teach me?!" The vain on the old woman's had was throbbing now, its been years since shes met such an annoying human, that's because she would always threaten them and they would leave.

"NO!"

"Please Obasan!"

"NO! Get out human!"

"Why not! I want to learn Alchimney!" Naruto was matching her glare with a pout.

"IT'S ALCHEMY! AND IF YOU CAN'T SAY THE NAME THEN THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN LEARN IT!" The woman grabbed a broom and started swatting his butt making him run around.

"OUT OUT OUT!"

"But Obasan! I want to learn how to make Healing Potions!"

"OUT OUT OUT!"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

For ten minutes they ran around in circles, but now the woman finally stopped after running out of breath. Naruto grinned and stood in front of her.

"So Obasan you going to teach me Alchemy now?" The woman sighed and walked over to the table once more, she picked up a bottle with light blue liquid in it.

"Fine you win, drink this and I'll teach you." Naruto grabbed the bottle with a big smile on his face.

"REALLY!?"

"Drink it." Naruto quickly drank the potion, he enjoyed this one, the liquid tasted sweet this time.

"So Obasan what will you teach me firs..." Naruto immediately fell to the ground passed out.

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

It was a normal day for the members of Fairy Tail.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS!"

"YOU HEARD ME FLAME BRAIN!"

"SHUT UP TRAMP!"

"MAKE ME TOMATO HEAD!"

Yup it was a normal day until the pink haired healing mage walked in, while holding an unconscious boy in her arms. The guild froze, every member of the guild held a small amount of fear for the old woman. The tiny old man sitting on the bar drinking was the first to speak up.

"Porlyusica my old friend what are you doing here? And whose the young lad?"

"I don't know and I don't care, he is your problem now." Porlyusica dropped Naruto on the ground and quickly walked away. The guild sweat dropped at the way the woman known as the "Healing Mage" treated a small boy.

"Erza take the boy upstairs, it looks like that old bat gave him a sleep potion, he'll be out for a few hours."

"Yes master." The young red haired girl named Erza walked toward the boy, but before she could reach him a white haired girl whispered to her.

"Stupid suck up tomato."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TRAMP!"

The old man sighed and decided to pick the boy up himself. _"Well welcome to Fairy Tail my boy."_

* * *

 **A/N This is an idea I thought up and really liked. so I started writing it and wrote this chapter in like an hour. If you guys liked it, or have any tips or ideas please drop me a review or PM.**

 **-Improv**


	2. Chapter 2: Live and Learn

**Naruto A Fairy Tail Mage**

 **A/N so I want to clear a few things up, the type of magic Naruto will have is one that's in the show, but I haven't seen it in a fanfiction, I bet someone has written about it since so many stories get posted daily but I haven't seen it yet. Also when it comes to a pairing, well that won't be for a while, and you will see why in the next chapter. But I don't think I'm going to go with the big 3 (Erza, Mirajane, Lucy) Mostly because the girl I think I will pair him with is one not really used really in any pairing other then the cannon one.**

 **~ Improv**

 **Chapter 2: Old Hag in a Tree**

Naruto grinned as he slowly opened his eyes. _"Ha! Dumb old hag! I knew that stuff you gave me would be some type of sleep poison or paralysis gunk. But you did say you would teach me Alchemy if I drank it."_ The grin on Naruto's face grew, poor old Porlyusica, she thought she was tricking the blonde, but she was playing right into his hands.

After a few seconds Naruto looked around, he was in a different room, with walls made out of wood planks and not just a tree. This didn't surprise him, no he knew the old lady would get rid of him after he drank the potion. What did surprise him was the fact that he was in a normal looking room, and not somewhere in the forest, or a hospital.

Naruto sat up and looked around the room. _"I thought this universe would be strange since that old lady was living in a tree, but this place looks pretty normal."_ Naruto spotted a full body mirror hanging on the wall, he quickly got up to go to it.

He inspected himself, this is the first time he has seen himself in this world. He looked the same as when he was eight years old before, he wasn't as skinny, and had a few more inches on his height, but the biggest difference was his trademark fox whiskers were gone. _"I guess Kurama is really gone."_

Tears started flowing down his face, it finally hit him. _"Bachan, Hinata, Ayame, Teuchi, Shizune, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kurama. They're all gone."_ Naruto fell to his knees, he didn't make any noise, but his body started to shake uncontrollably while tears poured from his eyes.

When he started fighting in the war he knew he could die. When he summoned the Shinigami he knew he was going to die, but he knew dying would save everyone he cared about so he didn't think twice about it. When Kami asked him to come to this universe and save this world he was so nervous about meeting her that he just accepted it without thinking. But now, now that he had time to think, it hit him. Everyone thought he was dead in his old world, and he didn't know anyone in this new world. For the first time since his childhood he was truly alone, and afraid.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he spent laying on the floor, nor did he notice someone open the door and walk in.

"Are you alright my boy?" Naruto stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _"Shit the first thing they will ask is who am I, and where I'm from. Well... Shit, guess I'll go for the old classic."_

"Y-yes I'm fine."Naruto sat up wiping away his tears. Once he was done he turned to the voice, he was surprised to see a short old man standing in front of him.

"Tell me lad, why are you crying." Naruto turned back to the mirror and wiped his eyes again.

"I-I don't know, when I woke up I saw th-the mirror and I thought I saw someone else. B-but it was me..." Naruto forced a few more tears to fall.

"When you were brought here you were asleep, do you remember what happen to you?"

"I-I don't remember. The last thing I remember is a woman with long red hair, and a man that had blonde hair like me and blue eyes like mine. After that I woke up in a tree with an old lady with pink hair." The old man rubbed his chin, from Naruto's experience he could tell the old man believed him, but still had some doubt.

"Do you remember who these people were?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, but when I woke up I thought I saw that man and I felt really happy, but then I realized it was a mirror." Naruto forced a few more tears to fall as he looked down. _"Hmm those two must be is parents, if he woke up in Porlyusica's home then there's no telling what happen to them. I'll just have to see if I can find some information about them."_

"Do you remember your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Good good, do you remember the names of the two people you remember?" Naruto put on his 'thinking' face biting his lip trying to sell it, then he just shook his head after a few seconds.

"What do you want to do now my boy? Those people you remember sound like they're your parents. If you want I can call in a few favors and see if I can track them down, or you..." The old man stopped talking once he saw fresh tears rolling down Naruto's face.

"I don't know why but... but I... * **HIC*** I don't think I'll ever see them again." Even though Naruto was trying to put up an act his tears were real, this was a different universe and he truly didn't know if he would see anyone again.

"It's alright, tell me why do you think that?" The old man patted Naruto trying to get him to calm down, after a minute Naruto was able to speak without choking up.

"I just have a feeling, a feeling like they're gone. Then that old lady said she found me alone in the forest beat up and naked." The old man just looked Naruto over. _"He truly doesn't seem to remember anything, and since Porlyusica just dropped him off then he was just injured nothing more thankfully."_

"Tell me boy do you know who I am?" Naruto immediately shook his had, he didn't even know who that old lady was.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the current master of the guild Fairy Tail. Have you heard of it?" Naruto fought to keep his eyes from widening. _"I'm already here?! LUCKY!"_

"Umm what's a guild?"

"You don't know what a guild is my boy?! It's a place where mages of all types come together! It's a family!" Naruto was a bit started by Makarov's shouting, but the fact that the old man had a smile the whole time calmed him down.

"Umm what's a mage?" Naruto would have laughed at the way the old mans eyes seemed to pop out of his head, but he was trying to keep up his clueless child act. He also had no idea what a mage was, so he was trying to get as much information as he could.

"You don't know what a mage is?! A mage is anyone that can that can harness and manipulate magic!"

"Umm what's magic?" This time Makarov fell onto his back not believing his ears, for a second Naruto was worried the old man had a heart attack. But that thought vanished when Makarov jumped back to his feet.

"Magic is the energy that surrounds us all, every thing from humans to animals has magic, even most machines run on magic. How have you never heard of it?!" Naruto tried to look hurt and afraid, but on the inside he was thinking. _"So magic is like this worlds chakra, that makes mages this worlds shinobi. Well Kami did say I would be able to use this worlds energy, I wonder what I can do with it."_

"Tell you what lad, since you don't remember anything, and you don't really know what to do how about you join Fairy Tail!" Naruto tried his best to look stunned. _"Well that was easier then I thought it would be."_

"Umm but I don't know how to use magic..."

"No problem! You're young with so much time to learn!"

"I-I don't know know..."

"Come my boy meet the others, then you can make a decision." Naruto wiped his face trying to hide the fact that he was crying, then he followed the old man.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Things have calmed down since Naruto first arrived, but he wasn't awake to see it, so didn't know how rowdy things got.

Naruto stopped on the stairs so he could get a good look at the guild. He could see many older men and woman drinking and laughing. He was never much of a drinker, since he never liked not being able to control himself, it reminded him of when Kurama would try to take over his body.

Next he saw a group of kids his now age, the first one he saw was a kid in nothing but his boxers talking to a short brown haired girl. The next ones he saw was a pinked haired kid talking to a white haired girl who was holding a small blue cat. _"Is that your kid pervy-sage? And I hope that cat isn't as bad as Tora."_

In the back of the room he could see a small girl with blue hair reading a book, and a few tables away from her was a red haired girl eating a cake. Naruto would have looked around more but he was broken out of thoughts.

"Hey Master who's this kid?" Naruto turned to see a white haired girl wearing a small shirt and very small shorts, he would have blushed if he didn't have the mind of a 16 year old and the girl wasn't like nine, and the fact that the girl now couldn't compare to Hinata's body.

"Everyone can I get your attention!" The guild went silent as they turned to the Master. Naruto was nervous, he could stare down an enemy that was stronger then him without blinking, but meeting new people always terrified him.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki! He is thinking about joining our family! So lets give him a warm welcome!" Immediately the guild started cheering.

" **WELCOME NARUTO!"** The whole guild hall shook as they shouted together, Naruto stood frozen in place, he was shaking, this was the first time he has ever gotten positive attention from a large group of people. The cheers started dying down once they realized they were scaring Naruto, but they still kept smiling his way, well everyone except a pink haired boy.

"HA! You're ganna let this kid join!? He looks like a wimp! Oi! Fight me!" The pink haired boy charged Naruto with his fist pulled back ready to strike. Unfortunately for the boy as soon as he was about to strike, Naruto's shinobi reflexes kicked in. Naruto sidestepped the punch then buried his fist hard into the boys gut, the boy folded over, but his punishment wasn't over as his head was immediately grabbed them slammed into the ground, knocking him out.

The guild was almost dead silent, but Naruto could hear a few people whispering.

"Wow did you see that?"

"Yeah that was brutal!"

"Dam that was like something you'd see in a ninja movie." As everyone was talking Naruto was getting nervous. _"Shit shit shit! They might not let me join now!"_ Makarov patted Naruto on his back when he saw how nervous he was.

"Don't worry Naruto one of these days Natsu will learn not to charge head first into a fight. HAHAHA!" Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the short white haired girl from earlier came up to him.

"Don't worry about Natsu, he'll be up in a minute or two. I'm Lisanna it's nice to meet you." Naruto resisted the urge to call her cute then pinch her cheeks, she reminded him of Moegi, but he didn't know why. Instead he just shook her out stretched hand.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Erza, and as long as you don't make fighting in the guild hall a habit then we can get along." Erza sent him a small glare, Naruto laughed it off surprising the others since he wasn't intimidated.

"My my Tomato head flirting with the new boy already." Makarov immediately grabbed Erza so she wouldn't explode as the older white haired girl walked up to Naruto.

"Hmm your kinda cute, maybe in a few years you can join my harem." The white haired girl gave Naruto her best 'seductive' smile. Naruto just laughed it off.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now." Once again the guild was studded, but the girl was the most shocked, normally when she did that to boys around her age they would all just stutter and blush. Unless they were as dumb as Natsu, but Naruto completely brushed her off.

"HA! Take that tramp!" Makarov sighed and pulled Naruto toward the bar as the two girls started fighting, oddly enough Natsu woke up and started fighting the half naked boy.

"Now tell me Naruto do you want to join the guild, or if you don't as I said before, I can call in a few favors, and try to find out who you are and where you came from." Naruto looked around the guild, he already knew he was going to join but he didn't want to accept so fast. Everyone was busy either fighting or drinking, they stopped paying attention to him.

"I will! I mean it's better then looking for something I might never find..." Naruto said that last part in a low voice.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm sure one day you will find the answers you're looking for. Now tell me what color would you like your guild stamp, and where do you want it?" When Naruto looked confused Makarov pointed to the children.

"See those, they are the mark of Fairy Tail, that way even if you forget who you are again you will always know you're apart of the Fairy Tail family!" Naruto looked at the kids, he could see the marks, one on the older white haired girl's leg, one on Natsu's arm, and he could see one on the naked boy's chest. _"So these Marks are like the Hitai-ate shinobi use to show who they are loyal to. Well Iruka always said a Hitai-ate had to be worn proudly, but where would I put this mark."_

Naruto thought for a few seconds. _"Not on my forehead, that would be dumb. These are they only clothes I have right now and they only show my hands and feet."_

"I got it! I would like it here only my left hand, oh and orange if you have it!" Naruto held out his hand, which was immediately stamped.

"EVERYONE WELCOME NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NEW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" The guild hall shook once again, only this time Naruto smiled instead of being afraid.

"NOW SINCE WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER JOINING OUR FAMILY... LETS PARTY!" Cheers erupted, as almost every member soon had a beer in their hands. Naruto was about to join the fun, but he quickly remembered something.

"Wait old man! I need to find that old lady with pink hair." Makarov raised his eyebrow.

"That old bat Porlyusica? What do you need with her?" _"Porlyusica? What kind of name is that?"_

"Yeah her, she promised to teach me Alchemy!" Makarov started laughing.

"HA! That old bat promised you something? Well I don't know if she will kept her word, but it's already getting pretty late, so tomorrow I'll show you the way." Naruto smiled. _"Oh she will keep her word, she thinks she can screw over Naruto Uzumaki she must really be crazy."_

"For now my boy have fun, meet the other children!" Naruto smiled, then walked over to the younger white haired girl since she seemed the nicest.

 **The Next Day with Porlyusica**

The elderly woman known as Porlyusica was currently tending to her garden, it was a small garden only used to grow herbs for her potions, but it was one of the simple things she enjoyed. Her joy came to an abrupt end when a little blonde boy landed next to her, he was still wearing the same thing from the day before, only this time he was wearing a pair of hand me down shoes that a guild member got to big for.

"Yo! Obasan! I'm back for my first Alchemy lesson!" The older woman's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything, she just simply went inside and slammed her door.

"Oh what are you going to teach me?! How to make a Health Potion?! Sleep Potion?!" Naruto shouted while climbing through the one window the tree had.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME HUMAN!" Porlyusica showed an impressive amount of strength by grabbing Naruto then throwing him out.

* * *

Even after locking her doors and window Naruto managed to sneak back in less then five minutes later.

"Oh Obasan you can't get rid of me that easily." Naruto grinned as he sat on the bed, Porlyusica grabbed another sleep potion.

"Come on now Obasan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Naruto smiled as she narrowed her eyes.

"I will bug you until you train me in Alchemy, so how about you save me some time and you some pain." Porlyusica sighed, she saw the Fairy Tail mark, she knew how much of a pain Fairy Tail kids could be.

"Alright fine how about we make a deal, I will spend one week teaching you the very basics of Alchemy. If you impress me I'll keep teaching you, but if you don't then you get lost, deal?" If Porlyusica was being honest with herself she would have loved teaching the boy. Every mage that reaches old age wants to pass on their knowledge to an apprentice. Unfortunately for her most people only want to learn destructive magic. It also didn't help that Healing Magic as well as Alchemy was incredibly hard to learn. Learning either art took a lot of studying, a lot of trial and error, and it took just plain stubbornness so you don't quit after you realize you picked a hard road.

"You got a deal Obasan!" Porlyusica sighed, she walked over to her storage closet, she reached in and grabbed three books.

"Alright brat I want you to read all of this books by the end of the day." Porlyusica dropped the books into Naruto's hands, she was about to go back to her garden, but Naruto started shaking.

"What's the matter brat? You going to give up already?" A few tears started falling off of Naruto's face, he was about to tell another one of his biggest secrets.

"Obasan... I don't know how to read..." It was true Naruto Uzumaki was never taught how to read, it was something he hid his whole life. Over time he was able to recognize and write a few words, like his name, but whenever it came to reading he always found a way out of doing it. Thankfully he was able to learn hand seals from a sheet given to all young academy students, the paper had a picture of every hand seal then its name underneath it. Naruto had practiced for years with that same paper, which he would still own if he was back in his home universe. But now he couldn't fake it, he had absolutely no idea what these books would say. Porlyusica on the other hand just sighed.

"Come on boy, lets go." Naruto sat the books down, he was sad now he couldn't learn Alchemy, being unable to read has held him back so much in his life.

"Are you taking me back to the guild?"

"No we are going to the library." Naruto froze, he knew what a library was, it was that 'stupid place with a lot of dumb books' but he never went to one.

"Umm why are we going there?"

"Because human if I tried to teach you how to read it would take weeks, but thankfully the library has people that are trained to teach kids to read. It should only take a few days for you as long as you PAY ATTENTION, and try your hardest." Naruto smiled wide, a real smile, not his cover up one. The first time Naruto tried to get help with his reading problem he was sneered at by the teacher, she wouldn't even listen to him. But now he was excited, he had seen Kakashi read everyday, Jiraiya was a writer, and it always made him sad that he couldn't see what was so interesting about it.

 **Two Months Later**

Naruto was running down a dirt path through the forest, unlike his former childhood Naruto wasn't running in fear, or running because he stole food and needed to get away. No this time Naruto was running because he was truly excited, the two months he spent in this universe were the best in his life.

Naruto was now wearing a black sweater vest over a burnt orange collared dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, a black belt, and a black sneakers. Ever since he became Porlyusica's apprentice she had basically forced him to dress nice, she didn't want her student to be like the other 'barbarian humans' of Fairy Tail.

He managed to convince her out of making him wear dress shoes, since he was always on the move they would do a number on his feet. On his side he carried an Alchemist satchel, it was a special messenger bag that had Requip Lacima sewn into it. Now all he had to do was reach into his bag, imagine what item he watched, then channel a small amount of magic and the item would appear in his hands. It was like Erza's Requip Magic, only the Lacima did the work for him. Everything he had was given to him by Porlyusica, he tried to take low level request to give her some money, but she told him to focus on his training.

Porlyusica was the best teacher he ever had, when he messed up or didn't understand something she wouldn't yell at him or hit him, no she would explain it again. When he was working on something hard, or reading something difficult she wouldn't leave to do something else. No she stayed next to him pointing out any mistakes he made, or helping him with a word or phrase he didn't understand. In the two months he spent with Porlyusica he had learned way more then the three years he spent with Jiraiya.

One of his favorite things about training with Porlyusica was gardening. Back in his universe he owned a small potted plant garden, it was his way of relieving stress. Once Porlyusica saw his skills with normal types of plants she started teaching him how to grow and care for the plants that Alchemy required.

Currently Naruto had a small plot in Porlyusica's garden, it was the reason he was excited today. In his plot he was growing Blue Mountain Flower, something that was normally only found on or around mountains, or sometimes on hills. His was so close to being fully grown and ready for harvest. That in itself was exciting for a budding botanist like Naruto, but he was also excited because it was the last ingredient he needed to make his own basic Healing Potion.

He had tried to make a few potions using ingredients that Porlyusica gave him, but he mostly failed horribly, but did he manage to make one Weak Healing Potion that would heal some small cuts. This time however he was going to make a potion using ingredients he grew, or gathered from the forest by himself. Porlyusica told him once you make a potion with your own ingredients you could call yourself an Alchemist, not just a student. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he had to jump back to avoid a fist.

"Oh looky here, a little runt like you was able to dodge my attack." In front of Naruto was a large over weight man that was a towering over the young blonde boy.

"Too bad for you, if you would have just taken the punch and fallen asleep like a good little boy then this would have been painless. But now give me your bag, and come with me!" The over weight man pulled pulled out a strange hand held device. Naruto looked at the man, if he was a normal eight year old boy he would be terrified, but Naruto could only let out a low laugh.

"You're really trying to rob me? That's funny." The man was getting annoyed, while Naruto kept chuckling.

"HA! You must be scared stupid! Now hurry up I don't have all day! The dark guild I'll be selling you to is waiting!" Naruto just grinned.

"You know living as a child has been fun for me, but it has been too long since I've been in a good life and death fight. So bring it on fatty." The over weight man scowled, while Naruto prepared himself. _"Okay how do I beat this guy, no chakra so all of my Ninjutsu is useless, and with out chakra I can't strengthen my body to hurt this guy so my Taijutsu is useless. Well it doesn't matter I'll think of something."_

"Fine brat! As long as you're alive I get paid!" The man pointed his device at Naruto, and even though Naruto didn't know what it was he knew if an enemy pointed something at you then move.

" **Lighting Bolt Shot!** " Naruto was barely able to dodge a bolt of lighting that flew past him by rolling to the side. _"Bingo!"_ Naruto picked up a broken branch and threw it as hard as he could at the large man.

The fallen wood flew fast, nailing the man in the face. The force of the branch caused the man to stumble backward, dropping his device.

"Dam brat!" The man started rubbing his eyes, trying to remove the blood that fell from the gash on his forehead. Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle with liquid inside of it. The liquid was rapidly switching from black, to red, to white, to blue in quick succession.

"You know Bachan says a master of Alchemy can make a potion for any situation. To bad I suck at Alchemy." Naruto grinned, the big man tried to reach for his device, but Naruto quickly threw the bottle.

"Try this! **Unstable Potion**!" * **BOOM!*** As soon as the bottle hit the man's chest it broke, exploding sending the man flying back, smacking him hard against a tree, he was knocked out immediately.

"Well I'll be taking this, but lets see what else you got." Naruto picked up the small device, he also found two strange cartridges in the man's pockets. _"I wonder if Bachan will know what these are."_

 **Porlyusica's Tree-house**

"Bachan!" Porlyusica turned away from her garden, she saw the young man that's been taking up so much of her time lately. She didn't want to admit it, but she was happier then she has been in a long time. Teaching that little bundle of energy was even harder then she thought it would be, but he stayed with it, not matter what she told him to do he gave it his all. Porlyusica smiled she knew learning the basics were the hardest part of Alchemy, taking in so much new information at once was hard. But once he got past this part of his training he would become an amazing Alchemist.

"Naruto you're late." Naruto just stood in front of her with a grin.

"Sorry Bachan, but some fat guy tried to rob me!" Porlyusica's eyes widen as she picked Naruto up, checking him for injuries.

"Are you okay? What happen?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Honest! That guy was big and slow, so I hit him with one of my Unstable Potions!" Naruto grinned, an Unstable Potion is created when the intended potion has failed to be created. Potions can fail for many different reasons, wrong ingredient, wrong amount, or mixing them the wrong way. Most Alchemist will dispose of an Unstable Potion because of the unknown affects it can cause, one of these potions could explode, another could be acid, or one could make you grow five times your normal size.

"Naruto you fool! I told you to leave those with me! You have no idea what it could have done!" Naruto put on his best puppy eyes, a skill that always works against older women.

"I'm sorry Bachan, b-but I-I was just proud I was able to m-make a potion... even if it was a failure." Porlyusica dropped the boy and sighed.

"It's fine Naruto, but you can't kept them it's too dangerous, so later today I'll show you how to properly dispose them." Naruto nodded, but quickly smiled as he pulled out the device the man was using.

"Bachan that man also had this, what is it?" Porlyusica raised an eyebrow, then grabbed the device.

"You don't know what this is? That's surprising I thought all little boys your age thought these things were 'cool'. This is called a gun, it's used for Gun Magic. See all you have to do is push some magic into the handle, the magic goes to a Lacima that's built into the gun. Then you just pull the trigger, and the Lacima actives the magic bullets you load." Porlyusica pointed the gun at the sky and pulled the trigger, just like before a bolt of lighting fired out of the gun.

"See easy, you try." Naruto grinned he took the gun pointed at the sky and fired out a bolt of lighting, only Naruto few back onto his butt. _"So this is Holder type magic, the type of magic that requires you to use magic objects as a medium. I was looking for a magic to use and I think I found it!"_ After Naruto learned how to read, he went sort of on a reading spree, he kept reading and rereading the three books Porlyusica had given him. Then once he was done he found out the Fairy Tail guild hall had its own built in library, that was were he met his now best friend.

 **Flash Back Three Weeks After Arriving**

Naruto was scanning the shelves of the Fairy Tail Library, only it was just a normal room with a few packed bookshelves.

"Oh! Hello, you're the new guild member right?" Naruto turned around, he saw a small blue haired girl behind him, she was carrying way more books then she should have been able to.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled as he grabbed the books out of the girls arms.

"Thanks, I'm Levy McGarden! Do you like to read too?" Naruto swore he saw a gleam in the small girls eye when she said 'read'.

"Well I didn't used to, but I guess nowadays I just can't get enough." Naruto grinned while scratching his head. Now the small girl looked like she was a few seconds away from hugging him, he couldn't help but imagine her with puppy ears, and a fluffy wagging tail.

"REALLY!? I love to read too! Who's your favorite author?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Well at the moment I guess my favorite author is Edward Elric, you see this old lady in a tree has been teaching me how to do Alchemy, and well the books she gave me were by him. I've must have read each book at least five times now" If possible the young girls sparked even more.

"Actually I don't really know that much about magic, so I came here to see if I can find some books about it. You think you can help me find some." Levy immediately started grabbing books off the shelves, Naruto grinned and pulled out his Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

 **End Flash Back**

That day Naruto started learning about all types of magic, and how magic itself worked. Since then he and Levy have spent a lot of time together reading in the library.

"Bachan can I keep this gun." Naruto looked up to the old lady with hopeful eyes, she could only sigh.

"Fine, but go wait inside, I'll go see if I can find this guy, if not I'll have Makarov take care of it." Naruto grinned as he ran inside the tree-house. _"Jeez he is a real handful of an apprentice."_ Porlyusica smiled as she walked away.

* * *

 **A/N** Woot so as you can see Naruto will be using Gun Magic, I thought about a few magics, well hell this story was going to be a Gamer Fic, but I like Gun Magic because it's versatile. If you guys have any tips or ideas leave a review or PM.

~Improv


End file.
